The present disclosure relates to an image reading device, and an image forming apparatus incorporated with the image reading device. The present disclosure particularly relates to a technology, in which document image reading is recovered, in the case where the document image reading is interrupted resulting from cutoff of supply of power supply voltage to a driving portion by an interlock mechanism.
Conventionally, there are known two reading methods, as a method for reading a document image by an image reading device. One of the methods is a method, in which a document is automatically fed by an automatic document feeder, and a document image is read in a state that a carriage is fixed at a predetermined reading position. The other of the methods is a method, in which a document is manually placed on a document platen, and a document image is read while moving a carriage.
Further, there is known an image reading device provided with a so-called interlock mechanism. The image reading device is configured such that, in the case where an openable/closable cover mounted on an apparatus body to be openable and closable is opened, supply of power supply voltage to respective driving portions such as an automatic document feeder, a light source in a carriage, a CCD, and a driving motor for moving the carriage is forcibly cut off. In the thus configured image reading device, in the case where the openable/closable cover is opened during an image reading operation by the carriage, the image reading operation is interrupted resulting from cutoff of power supply to the driving portion for driving and moving the carriage by the interlock mechanism.
For instance, let it be assumed that after a document is placed on the document platen, the openable/closable cover is opened during an image reading operation while moving the carriage. In this case, power supply to the driving motor for driving and moving the carriage is cut off by the interlock mechanism, and the movement of the carriage is stopped. This may result in a partial image reading failure.
In such a case, the user may find it difficult to confirm whether a document image has been properly read. For instance, the user may know that a document image has not been properly read, after closing the openable/closable cover for resuming the power supply to the driving portion, and finding that image data representing the document image to be read has not been outputted. In the case where the user finds that a document image has not been properly read, and judges that it is necessary to read the document image again, the user has to perform an operation of causing the image reading device to read the document image.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a configuration that enables to reduce a user operation of reading a document image again, in the case where the document image reading is interrupted by an operation of an interlock mechanism.